


The Pains of Dreaming

by ferporcel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pains of letting dreams invade nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pains of Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Dores de Sonhar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388343) by [ferporcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel). 



> **Disclaimer:** It’s all J.K. Rowling’s. 
> 
> Written to join the Drabble Fest of the LJ community potterslashfics. My word of choise in the challenge was _dream_. It was posted there in Portuguese, so this is a translation, gracefully beta-read by Annie Talbot.

Harry woke up jumpy and sweaty. It wasn’t the first and wouldn’t be the last time. Fighting a war had consequences, and for Harry, the night torments weren’t anything new.

Nightmares: a small price Harry paid without whining. What cost him the most was the dream the nightmare disguised.

Pain.

“Look… at… me…” Severus always whispered.

His eyes would meet the darkness of Severus’, and Harry knew Severus saw only the green of his mother’s. But in the dreams within his nightmares, Severus would never see beyond the love that he—Harry—felt and would always feel for him.

Pain.


End file.
